Episode 2 (season 2)
"Battle on the Beach", known in Japan as "Summer! The sea! Akane and Nao's stubborn showdown!" (夏だ！海だ！あかねとなおの意地っ張り対決！！ Natsu da! Umi da! Akane to Nao no ijippari taiketsu!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC25, is the second episode of the second season of Glitter Force, the 25th episode of the original Japanese version, and the 22nd episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Summary ''"It's summer break! The girls head to the beach for some fun, but a rivalry between Kelsey and April turns dangerous when Brute hits the scene."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis It's summer vacation. Emily and Candy are at Emily's house when they suddenly get a phone call from Kelsey, who invites them to the beach. Emily agrees to come and is delighted to have a fun beach day. However, Kelsey didn't invite her there to play. Her family's Japanese restaurant is opening a booth at the beach, and Kelsey's family needs Emily to help them serve customers. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brute is bored and watching TV. When he sees a news report about how busy the beach is, he decides that it sounds like fun, gets into his swimsuit, and heads to the beach right away. At the beach, it turns out that April is also running a booth on behalf of her family. She's selling shaved ice and Chloe is there to help her. Immediately, Kelsey and April start competing over who can sell the most of their product. The two engage in a shout-fest, advertising their booths to all of the beach-goers. Emily and Chloe are dragged in as well. Eventually, Lily comes to the beach, too. She's having trouble deciding between Kelsey's okonomiyaki and April's shaved ice. Kelsey and April compete over her before realizing who she is. Chloe thinks that Lily's there to help one of the booths out, but she actually came to draw the sea for art homework. Candy wants to play, so while the other four slave away at the food booths, Lily and Candy go to an empty area of the beach to have fun together. More hungry customers appear and the shuffle starts all over again. Emily wonders why Kelsey and April are so focused on beating each other and Chloe explains that they're fierce competitors and neither wants to lose. Meanwhile, by the water, Lily uses the Dress Glitter Charm to put Candy in a swimsuit. Later, when the lunch rush finally ends, Kelsey's mother tells the four girls to take a break. Emily is excited to finally relax and have some fun, so she says she brought a ball. However, Kelsey and April's rivalry isn't over yet. They use Emily's ball to see who's better at various sports, such as volleyball and soccer. While Lily and Candy play catch and tag together, Emily and Chloe are once again caught up in Kelsey and April's antics. Kelsey's mother then brings watermelons, but Kelsey and April turn even lunch break into a competition. They engage in an eating contest, which Kelsey wins due to eating the rind of her slice of watermelon. After lunch, they drag Emily and Chloe into more contests, such as a sand castle competition and a clam-collecting competition. Emily just wants to have fun rather than participating in difficult contests, but Kelsey and April refuse to surrender. They decide their next competition will be a race. Then, the four notice Brute and are baffled to see him surfing and having a blast. When Brute sees them, he casts an unhappy ending spell that plunges everyone into despair. As Lily arrives and joins the others, Brute turns a cup of shaved ice into a Super Buffoon. Thus, the five girls transform to fight. Glitter Sunny and Glitter Spring don't hesitate to turn this fight into a competition as well. They compete to see who can defeat the Buffoon. Spring goes first. She distracts the Buffoon by running circles around it extremely fast. She then jumps up to kick the Buffoon, but when she does, it's too cold for her and the Buffoon knocks her away. Then, Sunny tries lifting and throwing the Buffoon with her super strength. However, it falls right where Sunny is standing and she only escapes by burrowing away in the sand. Brute realizes that Sunny and Spring are too focused on fighting each other and plans to take advantage of this. He has the Buffoon shoot blocks of ice at them. They dodge, but they then get into an argument due to shoving each other. This causes them to get distracted and slip on the ice. When the Buffoon tries to punch them while they're down, Glitter Lucky, Glitter Peace, and Glitter Breeze block it. Unfortunately, this results in the Buffoon grabbing them and trapping them inside of itself. Sunny blames Spring for their teammates getting trapped, making Spring upset. The two kick at the Buffoon and try to break through and rescue their friends, but the Buffoon spins, blowing them away. This causes a blizzard that affects not just Sunny and Spring, but Brute as well. Sunny and Spring try to walk to the Buffoon through the blizzard. They even try using their powers, but it isn't enough. The two realize that the only way they can defeat the Buffoon and save their friends is by working together. They hold hands, and their combined power causes the blizzard to stop. The Buffoon attacks Sunny and Spring by leaping towards them, but they catch it and throw it. Once the Buffoon is airborne, they leap towards it and use Sparkle Fire and Sparkle Shot. This causes the Buffoon to melt a bit, releasing the other three warriors. Now reunited, the Glitter Force finishes off the Buffoon with Rainbow Burst, netting them the Elephant, Pudding, Piano, and Kiwi Glitter Charms. Brute is angry at first, but upon realizing he tanned a little, he becomes happy and teleports away in satisfaction. Then, the five girls get together and feast on okonomiyaki and shaved ice. They like how they taste in combination. Kelsey says that people will come for the dinner and stay for the dessert, and April protests that people will just come for the dessert. As they get into an argument yet again, Emily gets a feeling that it's going to be a long summer. Nonetheless, she and Candy are still committed to making it great. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Mascots * Candy Villains * Brute * Buffoon Minor Characters * Kelsey's mother Trivia * Kelsey calls her food okonomiyaki for the first time rather than just calling it Japanese pizza. Okonomiyaki is a savory pancake that can be filled with whatever ingredients the maker wants. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)